Swapped!
by N and S and F
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika ada suatu dunia dimana ada yang berbeda? Di fanfiksi ini ada salah satunya. Dunia dimana Akabane Nagisa meng-kabedon Shiota Karma di dinding koridor kelas 3-A dan praktis memaksanya untuk kencan berdua./Seme!NagisaxUke!Karma/


Apa kamu pernah mengira-ngira, 'adakah dunia lain dimana aku bahagia' atau semacamnya?

Mungkin saja. Eksistensi _alternative universe_ adalah teori yang masih diperdebatkan orang biasa—walau banyak ilmuwan yang telah menyatakan, dan bahkan membuktikan, bahwa itu ada. Dunia-dunia lain dimana ada dirimu yang hidup berbeda, entah itu dilahirkan di keluarga kaya atau dibuang begitu lahir oleh orangtua yang kau tak tahu namanya, entah kau punya penindas atau sahabat di sekolah, entah kau diam-diam merupakan pewaris keluarga mafia atau seorang _magical girl_ yang ditakdirkan menyelamatkan dunia.

Haha.

Fanfiksi ini berlatar belakang salah satu dunia juga. Dunia dimana Akabane **Nagisa** meng- _kabedon_ Shiota **Karma** di dinding koridor kelas 3-A dan praktis mengancamnya untuk kencan berdua.

 **OXDXC**

 **Swapped!** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC disengajai, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **OXDXC**

Shiota Karma. Manis dan bersahaja, cerdas, ramah pada siapa saja. Peringkat empat satu sekolah dan salah satu teman karib Asano Gakushuu sang peringkat pertama dan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Tidak sedikit yang naksir pada Karma. Sayangnya, dia tidak peka.

Akabane Nagisa justru kebalikannya. Wajah boleh manis manja, kelakuan sebejat setan neraka. Hobi mengumpulkan informasi dan rahasia untuk membantunya mengontrol seisi sekolah—niscaya, jika saja Kunugigaoka tak memiliki ketua dewan Asano Gakuhou yang luar biasa, sudah sejak lama Nagisa akan bertahta—sampai konon katanya, di usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak kepala dua, ia telah direkrut menjadi anggota _yakuza_. Dan walau ia murid kelas 3-E yang terhina serta payah di olahraga, tidak sedikit murid gedung utama yang dapat bercerita tentang betapa mengerikannya Nagisa ketika si mungil bersurai biru muda haus darah.

Jadi, ya—Karma yang diidolakan satu sekolah dan Nagisa yang ditakuti semuanya. Tidak salah jika ada yang berkata mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Bagaikan dua garis dalam matematika yang penulis tidak ingat namanya, dua garis itu bergerak sejalan tanpa pernah bersinggungan.

Atau begitulah seharusnya. Karena Nagisa telah keluar dari naskah nasibnya (tetap mengikuti naskah cerita, tentu saja), meng- _kabedon_ Karma sepulang sekolah sewaktu si surai merah menyimpang dari jalan ke gerbang utama dan justru menuju mesin penjual minuman di ujung koridor sana, lalu praktis mengancam si surai merah untuk kencan dengan Nagisa.

 _Apa itu pisau di balik celanamu, atau kamu hanya senang saja melihatku?_

 _...gak gitu._

Korban _kabedon_ Nagisa mengedutkan bola mata.

Ayolah, dia hanya ingin membeli susu stroberi kesukaannya sebelum pergi rapat OSIS dengan ketua bersurai jingga yang acapkali mencereweti Karma (terutama tentang tepat waktu dan boros biaya) bagai seorang mama. Apa salah Karma sampai dia justru dihadang oleh preman _kawaii_ -tapi- _kowai_ Kunugigaoka? Apakah ada dunia dimana Karma-lah yang seorang preman sekolah?

Haha, yang benar saja. Kalau Gakushuu ditanya, ia pasti akan meledak tertawa...

Oh, tapi yang harus difokuskan sekarang bukan dia ya? Tapi Akabane Nagisa.

"...maaf, Akabane- _kun_ , bisa tolong ulangi lagi? Sepertinya aku salah dengar atau interpretasi-"

"Kalau yang kau dengar adalah aku ingin kau kencan denganku hari ini, berarti tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Aku suka Shiota- _kun_ karena... satu hal dan lainnya, jadi aku ingin kita kencan berdua. Kalau bisa sih sekalian pacaran juga, tapi _slow burn_ juga tidak masalah."

Kedutan bola mata kedua. Karma bukan tipe yang romantis atau apa—tapi ia tidak bisa tidak merasa sedikit terhina dengan cara Nagisa menyatakan suka. Apa maksudnya 'karena satu hal dan lainnya'?! Mana ngajak kencannya begitu santai, pula!

Tapi Karma berusaha agar tetap sopan, tidak mengatakan hal yang dapat menyakiti perasaan (jujur, penulis sendiri ber-WTF ria menulis kalimat barusan). Maka walaupun hatinya sangat enggan, si surai merah berusaha mengatakan; "Maaf, Akabane- _kun_ , tapi aku tidak punya minat pergi kencan, apalagi untuk pacaran..."

Awal khas penolakan cinta yang bagai sebilah pisau berbalut sutra—terputus saat indra penglihatan Karma menangkap _sesuatu_ di genggaman Nagisa. Mata merkurinya melebar seketika melihat seulas gambar tangkapan kamera di sana.

Sebuah foto yang sama sekali bukan rekayasa, walaupun telah mati-matian disembunyikan oleh sang subyek kamera dari realita. Sebuah foto dimana Shiota Karma tampak tengah berbahagia menjadi partisipan sebuah festival _animanga_ , kemungkinan di Akihabara. Jangan lupa keberadaan sepasang _nekomimi_ merah berhias pita di puncak kepala.

Wajah Karma seolah terbelah (?) antara ingin memucat atau justru memerah. Nagisa masih anteng-anteng saja memepetkan Karma dan menumpukan dagu di bahu si surai merah, sambil bersiul tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah (dia tidak mendapat julukan _Ular Berbisa dari Kunugigaoka_ karena hatinya yang bersih dari dosa). Bahkan senyum kecil di bibirnya hanya melebar menjadi cengiran seram saat ia—berikut juga Karma—mendengar sebuah suara;

"AKABANE! LEPASKAN SHIOTA!"

Berdiri dengan gagah dan wajah penuh amarah bagai sebuah spesimen hewan penjaga rumah, mari kita sambut bersama kemunculan Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang terkenal protektif pada Shiota Karma. Mata ungunya melotot gahar mendapati lengan Nagisa yang mengitari pinggang si surai merah, apalagi dengan wajah panik Karma yang berkata ' _Jika di langit sana ada dewa, tolong kirimkan petir atau badai untuk menyapu pergi eksistensi hamba dari dunia yang fana_ ' atau dalam bahasa yang lebih sederhana:

' _Gue mau mati aja_ '.

Karma berusaha keluar dari kungkungan lengan Nagisa. Ekspresinya gelisah. Walaupun Nagisa tidak cukup tinggi untuk sepenuhnya mengimpit Karma, posisi bibir Nagisa dekaaaat sekali dengan leher Karma. Si rambut merah pernah mendengar kisah tentang bagaimana Nagisa diserang oleh sebuah gerombolan preman entah darimana, dan dengan beringas mencabik pembuluh darah di leher ketua mereka. Kurang serem apa.

Karma memutar otaknya sekuat tenaga dan secepat yang ia bisa. Berusaha mencari solusi sederhana yang bisa menghentikan seorang Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Nagisa dari perkelahian dalam usaha memperebutkan (untuk Nagisa) dan melindungi (untuk Gakushuu) dirinya. Naas, analisa hanya dapat menawarkan solusi yang memuaskan satu pihak saja.

Tapi Karma, walau di _canon_ adalah manusia bejatnya, di sini ia adalah seorang calon penghuni surga yang berbuat pahala lebih sering dari menghirup udara. Mengorbankan dirinya demi kepentingan umat manusia—atau setidaknya, kepentingan anak ketua dewan Kunugigaoka, yang bisa mati kalau harus berhadapan dengan Nagisa si ular berbisa—bisa dianggap sarapan saja bagi Karma.

Sarapan yang super _waow_ sih, memang.

"Akabane- _kun_. Jangan apa-apakan Asano- _kun_. Dan musnahkan foto sialan itu. Lakukan dan aku akan kencan denganmu."

"Hee~? Kau berubah pikiran ya, Shiota- _kun_? Akhirnya!" cengiran seram beraura hitam berubah 180 derajat menjadi senyuman indah dengan efek _fuwa-fuwa_. Gakushuu yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya langsung _jawdrop_ tak percaya. Karma juga akan mengikuti jejak sahabatnya, kalau saja Nagisa tidak melanjutkan berkata; "Kalau begitu, _let us seal this with_..."

.

.

 _Chuuuu._

"?!"

"... _a kiss_ ~!"

.

.

"Kamu memang manis, Shiota- _kun_ —ah bukan, Karma- _kun_! Oh iya, kamu masih ada rapat kan? Aku tunggu di stasiun ya, dari sana kita kencan!"

.

.

"Karma! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Oi, Karma, sadarlah!"

"C, ci-"

Gakushuu melotot sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya?!

"...ciuman Nagisa dahsyat sekali."

Sepi. Sunyi. Masih dalam posisi bertumpu pada lutut dan kaki, Gakushuu pucat pasi.

Mencengkram rambut jingga dan mengabaikan Karma yang sendirinya menutup muka, Gakushuu menyalurkan segala kesedihan, kemarahan, ketakutan, dan keputusasaannya dalam satu teriak;

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

Nun jauh di gerbang sekolah, Nagisa—yang baru saja mengganti _wallpaper_ HP-nya dari foto Karma yang tidak sadar ada kamera menjadi foto Nagisa mencium Karma yang baru saja diambilnya—tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Manis sekali sih Karma- _nya_!

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Saya gak yakin sudah membuat Karma di sini mirip _canon_!Nagisa... q3q Tapi yah, mau gimana, saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya.

Dimohon _review_ -nya, _minna_ ~

 **~Omake~**

Di dunia lainnya—dunia dimana Akabane Karma merajalela bagai setan neraka dan Shiota Nagisa adalah manusia yang manis dan tenang dengan senyuman sedamai penghuni surga—bel baru saja membubarkan murid-murid Kunugigaoka dan membebaskan mereka dari tuntutan belajar untuk sementara.

Sugino memutar kepala, hendak mengajak Nagisa pulang bersama seperti biasa, tapi terpaksa mengerjapkan mata dan melongo pada ruang hampa dimana Nagisa semula berada. Celingukan ke segala arah tetap tidak membuahkan hasil informasi akan keberadaan temannya (padahal rambut biru muda harusnya mudah ditangkap mata, kecuali pemiliknya seorang 'bayangan' dari fandom sebelah), maka si gila _baseball_ memutuskan untuk menanyai guru gurita.

"Koro- _sensei_ , _sensei_ lihat Nagisa tidak? Apa dia sudah pulang duluan?"

Ada senyuman mengundang curiga di wajah gurunya, apalagi didampingi dengan cara ia tertawa. "Nurufufufu~ Tidak kok, Sugino- _kun_ , Nagisa- _kun_ hanya sedang ada _urusan_. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pulang duluan. Atau mau _sensei_ antarkan pulang?"

Diantar pulang guru gurita? Gak usah, Sugino lebih memilih naik odong-odong saja. Walaupun tidak dituangkan dalam kata-kata, pemikirannya rupanya masih sanggup mengena hati Koro _-sensei_ yang tak bersalah, sehingga saat Sugino pamit meninggalkan sekolah, Koro- _sensei_ tak mendengar karena sibuk bersimbah airmata.

Sementara itu, di gudang perangkat olahraga...

"Hmmmph!"

Ada Karma. Ada Nagisa. Di tengah keremangan berdua. Seorang diantara mereka terduduk di matras untuk kegiatan senam. Seorang lainnya menghimpit pemuda pertama diantara sebuah _tobibako_ dan tubuhnya.

"Ngh..."

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa. Yang satunya mendengus dan mengalihkan wajah yang merona, tapi berjengit dan kembali mengeluarkan _suara_ saat merasakan sensasi menggelitik di telinga.

Mata melebar tak percaya, pemiliknya dengan semangat '45 berusaha mengeluarkan tangan pemuda satunya yang sudah nakal merambah ke balik kemeja.

"Nagisa-!"

"Maaf, Karma—reaksimu imut sekali, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa..."

"Bukan berarti kau boleh menjilat telinga, Nagisa! Dan jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan, sial!"

"Iya, iya... Maaf deh, Karma," Nagisa tersenyum tak enak, matanya memohon maaf. Karma hampir saja memaafkannya, jika saja tidak mendengar gumaman Nagisa, "...padahal kemarin malam kamu mau-mau saja."

"Na—gi—sa...! Kamu minta diputus, ya?!"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
